western_islesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wulfred Hammer-Pick
Wulfred Hammer-Pick was a player character in the Western Isles, a dwarven barbarian. He died at the hand of The Mistress on October 13th, 1218. His playing card is the King of Clubs. Physical Description Wulfred had brown hair, brown eyes and a brown beard. He was pale to the point of unhealth, his hair and beard were streaked with grey and he was balding. His beard went down to about knees, he hunched forward and kept his right arm covered most of the time to hide the unhealing burn that would occasionally ooze. His left foot was metal. Wulfred was short for a dwarf with squashed features and face. Scars * Purpled scar with black webbing spreading from it across neck, courtesy of a Iactine Priest in the Southern Temple. * Circular sear knot, just above the belly button. Courtesy of marrow in Castle Seamen. * Jagged line just below the circular sear knot. Courtesy of cultists in the Southern Temple. * Hand print on top of his head that looks like someone made it with a potato peeler. Courtesy of a different Iactine Priest ''in the ''Southern Temple * Entire body burn. Courtesy of self in Silver Spine Mine. Shared Rumors * Wulfred mentioned hearing of white skinned dwarves deep in the mountains of the Isles. He fondly reffered to them as "Ash Skins." * Wulfred mentioned sailors seeing a dragon to south, though the size and color were unknown. ** Likely refers to Mistress, the dragon he died to * He also mentioned the existence of a bear the size of two small homes. He seemed insistent to refer to it as a "Ghost Bear." Notable Items * Wulfred had a lucky stone, providing him +1 on all saves and checks. Lost upon death * Wulfred wielded the Beast Bane spear, providing life sap on beast animals and the ability to eat raw meat. Lost upon death. * Wulfred had an axe capable of detecting celestial. Lost upon blowing self up in the Silver Spine Mine. Backstory Wulfred was an old sailor from somewhere in the Empire. He spent a number of years sailing and trading various goods, including slaves, acting as muscle. However he grew disillusioned with the life and retired, settling down and writing about his adventures. His books did not sell well and he came to the Western Isles intent on gaining more stories to tell and achieving some life long goals. Before his death he told the story of how his arm was burned. According to him, a fire elemental, summoned by an irate countryman of the slaves they were hauling, grappled him, pinning him to the dirt. As the fire burned the skin off his arm, he was cursed by the mage, forcing forever pain upon him. Wulfred would frequently call upon this pain to enter a state of rage, allowing him to ignore most other pain. No one knows how he lost his foot or why he seemed to sweat sea water. Relationships Throk Spynekleevar: Roommate and resident bro Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Graveyard Category:Stub